Amberwood Prep
Amberwood Prep is a human school located in Palm Springs. It is one of the main settings in the Bloodlines series. Sydney Sage, Eddie Castile, Jillian Mastrano Dragomir (and later Angeline Dawes) attend Amberwood in order to hide Jill from the Moroi radicals who want to kill her. Amberwood is divided into three campuses, East, West and Central. The East campus houses the girl's dormitory while West houses the boy's. Central campus is where the administrative, academic and recreational facilities are housed. The school is very large and each campus is about a mile apart from each other. Shuttle buses move students between the campuses, though they can walk if they choose to bear the heat of Palm Springs. Bloodlines After a group of Moroi try and kill Jill, she and Eddie travel with Sydney to Amberwood. They enroll themselves as siblings under a false last name, Melrose. Sydney and Eddie pass themselves off as seniors who are twins, while Jill is attending as a freshman. Adrian Ivashkov also comes to Palm Springs with the group, though he lives with a nearby Moroi man named Clarence Donahue, as he is too old to pass as a student. Sydney and Eddie finds themselves fitting in okay at Amberwood. For Sydney, many people are skeptical about her at first due to her vast knowledge about many different things. Though she finds herself making friends and doing well in the new school. Eddie is a charismatic Dhampir and makes friends easily. Jill does not have as much luck as Sydney and Eddie though. She feels like she does not fit in because her Moroi appearance and the fact that she is a vampire and has a sense of "otherness" around humans. Jill is bullied by another student named Laurel, she is teased for her pale complexion and called "vampire girl" which sets Sydney on edge. Laurel doe not like Jill because Jill has caught the interest of a human boy attending Amberwood named Micah, a boy Laurel has a crush on. The Golden Lily The trio continue to attend Amberwood, but now Angeline Dawes attends the school as well, passing herself off as their cousin. Angeline comes to Amberwood as an extra set of protection for Jill. Angeline, being one of the Keepers, does not have any political affiliations and therefore is not a threat to Jill or in anyway connected to the radicals at court. Jill is now dating Micah and is fitting in better at Amberwood. She is happier, though still wishes she could go out more and live her life. Especially when a local fashion designer, Lia deStefano, continues to try and convince Jill to model for her. Jill must turn her down due to the fact that she cannot be photographed, so the Moroi radicals will not know where she is. Angeline on the other hand has a bit of a culture shock being put into a human school. She often gets in trouble with the school for things like violating the dress code and attacking a group of performers who tried to force her to come on stage. Angeline faces suspension twice and almost gets expelled, but Sydney is able to talk the school out of it. Students *Bryan *Greg Slade *Eddie Castile *Angeline Dawes *Kelly Hayes *Trey Juarez *Jillian Mastrano Dragomir *Kristin Sawyer *Micah Vallence *Zoe Sage (dropped out) *Sydney Sage (dropped out) * Neil Raymond * Laurel Teachers *Ms. Chang *Ms. Hayward *Jaclyn Terwilliger *Mrs. Whittaker * Mrs. Weathers (Dorm Matron) Category:Locations Category:Schools